The Wall
by The Iron Chef
Summary: A tribute to the original album by Pink Floyd. I adapted the album into this stage presentation. Mostly just stage directions.


The Wall A stage opera written by Zak Bartels Inspired by the music of Pink Floyd The Wall and all related materials are owned by Roger Waters and I hold no rights to it at all. This is just a tribute to the original. Characters Pink Floyd Young Pink The Personification of The Wall Pink's Father Mother The School Master Mrs. Floyd Record Exec Groupie The Judge Soldiers/School children/Concert attendees/Wall Guards -Intro- The show begins as soon as the audience begins to enter. The stage is empty except for a single armchair sitting in the middle with a table next to it. On the table are a telephone, some empty or half empty glasses, a pack of cigarettes, and a little black book. Pink is seated in the chair, unmoving, with a lit cigarette burning to ash in his hand. On the very back of the stage is a large projection screen. There is no preshow music. As the doors close the song "We'll Meet Again" by Vera Lynn begins to play. As soon as the words, "Some sunny day" are sung the lights go out. -In The Flesh?- The Personification of the Wall walks out from behind the screen twirling a long, thin, white cane in his hand. He is wearing a black Nazi storm trooper uniform and a long black trench coat with a red band around his arm. On the band is an image of two crossed hammers. A spotlight follows him as he walks. He whistles the tune from "Outside the Wall" in a very jovial manner as he makes his way toward Pink sitting in the chair. As he reaches Pink he stops whistling and kneels to Pink, smiling widely. He turns to the audience and stands. The Wall: (Speaking, not singing) So you thought you might like to go to the show? To feel the warm _thrill_ of confusion that (chuckling) space cadet glow? (Looking confused and with mock concern on his face) Tell me is something eluding you sunshine? (Gesturing to himself and Pink sitting in the chair) Is _this_ not what you expected to see? (With the big smile on his face) If you wanna find out what's behind these cold eyes, (Singing) You'll just have you claw your way through this disguise! The stage explodes in light as the music kicks in. The Wall walks back to Pink as two soldiers dressed in storm trooper uniforms pull Young Pink onstage and drop him to the ground. His parents follow behind him trying to pull him back. The Wall: Lights! (Multicolored lights flash in various directions haphazardly) Young Pink tries to claw his way to Pink sitting in the chair. Pink takes no notice of anything happening. The Wall: Roll the sound effects! (Planes, tanks, explosions, gunfire, and other sounds of war all begin playing quietly and slowly get louder. The lights move in rhythm with the sound effects) Pink's mother eventually pulls Young Pink forcibly back and holds him. The Wall stands directly behind Pink in his chair and stretches his arms out. The Wall: Action! (White bricks begin falling on the screen behind him as the sounds get louder and the lights get more intense) The Wall sharply turns to go behind the screen again calling the soldiers with him. He grabs one of the soldiers and turns his attention to Pink's father. They all then go behind the screen. The lights move in rhythm with the final hits of the music and then all go out except for a spotlight on Young Pink on his parents and another much softer light on Pink in his chair. -The Thin Ice- Mother: Momma loves her baby. Father: And Daddy loves you too. Mother: And the sea may look warm to you baby. Father: And the sky may look blue. Mother/Father: Oooooooh, babe. Oooh, Baby blue. Oooooooo Ooooooooo, babe. The soldiers come over and grab Pink's father, pulling him away from Young Pink and his mother and begin dressing him in a soldier's uniform. Father: (To Young Pink) If you should go skating, on the thin ice of modern life. Dragging behind you the silent reproach of a million tear stained eyes. Another soldier appears from behind the screen carrying a rifle. Father: (To Pink) Don't be surprised when a crack in the ice appears under your feet. You slip out of your depth and out of your mind. The two original soldiers grab Young Pink and his mother and pull them away from Pink's father as they try to reach for him. Father: With your fear flowing out behind you. As you claw the thin ice. The soldier with the rifle slaps it into Father's hands as the lights all come on and more soldiers come out. The soldiers and Pink's father all go into fighting the unseen enemy. Soldiers fall and die in this battle as they all run offstage and behind the screen. Mother leaves to the other side of the screen in grief. Young Pink is now alone onstage. The lights begin to fade again. -Another Brick in the Wall, Pt. 1- Young Pink stands and walks to the pile of his father's clothes left behind by the soldiers. He rummages through them, finding some papers and photographs. He carries these to the front of the stage where he sits. Young Pink: Daddy's flown, across the ocean. Leaving just a memory. Young Pink stares closely at the photographs. Young Pink: A snapshot in the family album. He looks up from the photos, sad. Young Pink: Daddy, what else did you leave for me? His sadness turns into anger. He crumples the photographs and tosses them aside. Young Pink: Daddy! What'd you leave behind for me!? He holds his head in his hands as bricks are added to the wall behind him. Young Pink: All and all it was just a brick in the wall. All and all it was all just bricks in the wall. He stands and walks to Pink standing in his chair. He passes him without a glance and stares at the beginning wall. From behind the screen come three other men about Young Pink's age all dressed similarly. They're all excited to see each other and begin talking seriously. One reaches back behind the screen and comes back with a guitar, which is handed to Young Pink. He stares at it for a moment and begins testing it. He counts down and whistles as he begins playing the guitar part of the song. A woman walks out from behind the screen and catches Young Pink's attention. He stands and leaves his band mates and starts talking to her. -The Happiest Days of Our Lives- The sound of a helicopter quickly roars into presence as a spotlight strikes Young Pink as he is talking with the woman. The School Master appears suddenly from behind the wall pointing his long white cane at Young Pink. School Master: You! Yes, you! Stand still laddie! The school master runs over and forces the guitar out of Young Pink's hands as school children come in carrying desks and chairs, setting up a school room on stage. The School Master takes the guitar and the woman forcibly behind the starting wall. Young Pink is forced into a chair by the School Master as soon as he returns, he then hits Young Pink on the back of the head with his cane. Young Pink: When we grew up and went to school, there were certain teachers who would hurt the children any way they could. The School Master walks up and down the desks, hitting students on the head for seemingly no reason, or throwing papers and books down the ground for the children to pick up. Young Pink: By pouring their derision on everything we did. Exposing every weakness, however cleverly hidden by the kids. The School Master picks up papers from Young Pink's desk and laughs as he reads them. He crumples them and throws them to the ground and hits Young Pink as he tries to pick them up again. Young Pink: (Standing) But in the town it was well known when they went home at night their fat and psychopathic wives would thrash them within inches of their lives. Young Pink turns and knocks his own desk over. The School Master quickly races to him to put him in his place. Young Pink quickly turns and faces the School Master, grabbing his cane before it strikes him. -Another Brick in the Wall, Pt. 2- Young Pink: We don't need no education. He pulls the cane away from The School Master and takes several steps toward him. Young Pink: We don't need no thought control. Young Pink tosses his own desk to the floor while walking toward to the School Master who slowly backs up. Young Pink: No dark sarcasm in the classroom. The other students slowly begin to stand out of their desks. Young Pink: Teacher leave them kids alone. They all slowly advance on the School Master in unison. Young Pink: Hey! Teacher! Leave them kids alone! The students all jump the School Master at once and bring him to his knees. Bricks are added to the wall in the background. Young Pink: All and all it's just another brick in the wall. Young Pink points the long white cane directly in the face of the School Master. Young Pink: All and all you're just another brick in the wall. Young Pink snatches the School Master's mortarboard, puts it on his own head and leaps to the front of the screen as the School Master is taken behind the wall by school children. The rest of the students all line up facing the wall. Words appear on the screen and Young Pink points to them with the cane as if giving a lecture. School Children: (Reading the words on the screen) We don't need no education. We don't need no thought control. No dark sarcasm in the classroom. Teachers leave them kids alone. The children begin their advance on Young Pink. Pink slowly realizes what is happening. School Children: Hey! Teacher! Leave those kids alone! Young Pink backs up to the wall. School Children: All and all you're just another brick in the wall. Young Pink drops the cane and the mortarboard. School Children: All and all you're just another brick in the wall. Young Pink sits against the wall as the school children begin to wreak havoc on the schoolroom that was set up. Pink and his chair remain untouched during all of this. The children grab Young Pink against the wall and pull him into the chaos against his will. The School Master appears from behind the wall, grabs his cane and mortarboard, and hits Young Pink on the back of the head. The School Master: Wrong! Do it again! The children all begin to disperse as the School Master shoves them all aside and hits several of them. He grabs Young Pink by the back of his collar and pulls him up to face him. The School Master: If you don't eat your meat, you can't have any pudding! He shoves Young Pink back to the ground. Bricks continue to stack in the background. The School Master: How can you have any pudding if you don't eat your meat!? He brings his cane up to smack Young Pink when something catches his eye. He walks toward it shaking his cane. The School Master: You! Yes, you behind the bike sheds! Stand still laddie! The School Master walks off chasing the children who have now all run off stage, carrying with them the broken down school room. Young Pink is now alone on stage once again. He holds his head in his hands and he crawls down to the edge of the stage. Upon getting there, he looks at his hand, rubs his head, and breaths a deep sigh. -Mother- Young Pink: Mother do you think they'll drop the bomb? (Looking out at the audience) Mother do you think they'll like this song? (Holding his aching head) Mother do you think they'll try to break my balls? (Looking up to the unfinished wall) Oooo, ah. Mother should I build the wall? Young Pink leans back, relaxed. Young Pink: Mother should I run for president? (Sits upright, concerned) Mother should I trust the government? (Looking back to the pile of his fathers belongings) Mother will they put me in the firing line? Oooo, ah. Is it just a waste of time? (Puts his head in his hands, holds himself) Pink's mother walks out from behind the screen and holds Young Pink in her arms. Mother: (Very sweetly, motherly) Hush now baby, baby, don't you cry. Momma's gonna make all of your nightmares come true. (Retains sweetness, despite what she's actually saying) Momma's gonna put all of her fears into you. Momma's gonna keep you right here under her wing. (Holds Young Pink's face) She won't let you fly, but she might let you sing. Momma's gonna keep baby cozy and warm. Ooo, babe. Oooooo, babe. Ooo, babe. Of course Momma's gonna help build the wall. She pulls Young Pink to his feet as bricks fall into place behind them. She begins to lead Young Pink back behind the wall when an attractive woman walks across the front of the stage. Young Pink stops and turns to follow her. Pink turns his head to follow her as she walks. She stops at the end of the stage. Young Pink breaks away from his mother. Young Pink: Mother do you think she's good enough, for me? (His mother tries to pull him back, he resists) Mother do you think she's dangerous, to me? (His mother takes a hold of him and pulls him back) Mother will she tear your little boy apart? (His mother wraps her arms around him) Mother will she break my heart? (She walks off stage, Pink returns to his vacant stare) Mother: Hush now baby, baby, don't you cry. Momma's gonna check out all your girlfriends for you. (She strokes Young Pink's hair) Momma won't let anyone dirty get through. (She holds Young Pink at arms length) Momma's gonna wait up until you get in. (Young Pink turns to look at the woman again, she pulls his gaze back to her) Momma will always find out where you been. Momma's gonna keep baby healthy and clean. (She forcefully hugs Young Pink) Oooo, babe. Ooooooo, babe. (She lets go of Young Pink and begins to walk back behind the wall; she strokes Pink's hair as she passes) You'll always be baby to me. Young Pink watches her leave, and then looks up at the wall. One side of it has been finished. Young Pink: Mother did it need to be so high? -Goodbye Blue Sky- The lights, and the projection screen, all go black. The sounds of nature, wind, birds chirping, etc play lightly. On the projection screen appears footage of an airplane flying through the sky in slow motion. Voice of Little Girl: Look mummy, there's an airplane up in the sky. The plane then strikes the World Trade Center. Footage of the 9/11 attacks plays through the opening of the song. Before the lyrics kick in the footage freezes on the faces of those on the ground during the attacks in New York City. It fades to black. Young Pink appears in a very soft spotlight at the edge of the stage. He is wearing his father's clothes, like Pink does in the chair. Young Pink: Did, did, did, did you see the frightened ones? On the screen plays footage of wars, both recent and past. Footage of airplanes dropping bombs and the massive damage done by them plays. Young Pink: Did, did, did, did you see the falling bombs? Footage plays of people who are caught in the war, grief, pain, and the nameless victims. Young Pink: Did, did, did, did you ever wonder why we had to run for shelter when the promise of a brave new world unfurled beneath the clear blue sky? The lights come on in a very soft blue to reveal the soldiers from The Thin Ice all lying dead on stage. Pink's father walks out from behind the wall. His uniform is badly tattered and bloody. Before he can make it to Young Pink he collapses and dies. On the back projection the footage of war horrors continue to play. Young Pink: Did, did, did, did you see the frightened ones? Did, did, did, did you see the falling bombs? (The projection screen goes black) The flames are all long gone but the pain lingers on. Goodbye blue sky. (Lights begin to go out one by one) Goodbye blue sky. Goodbye. Goodbye. Goodbye. A single blue spotlight is left on over Young Pink that fades out. A white spotlight remains over Pink in his chair. The projection screen returns to the unfinished wall. -What Shall We Do Now?- A spotlight follows the woman as she walks out from behind the wall. A light appears on Young Pink as he sit curled up on the edge of the stage. He slowly stands and the two of them walk toward each other. They meet in front of Pink in his chair; they circle around each other, embrace, and kiss passionately. The image of the Wall on the projection screen fades away. They hold each other and stroke each other. Young Pink looks out into the audience with a smile. He looks back at Mrs. Floyd. Young Pink: What shall we do to fill the empty spaces where waves of hunger roar? She stares up at Young Pink and smiles. She breaks away from their embrace to hand him his guitar. He takes it and stares at it wildly. He looks back at her with a huge grin. She gestures to the audience. Mrs. Floyd: Shall we set out across this sea of faces? (Young Pink sings with her in unison) In search of more, and more, applause? The lights come on as the stage it turned into a rock concert. Amps, drums, guitars, are all brought out. The bass drum has the same hammer logo that The Wall wore around his arm. Young Pink is handed an electric guitar. Concert attendees flock in and gather in front of the band. Lights of different colors go on and off around the band, giving the stage the look of a rock concert. Mrs. Floyd stands off to the side of the stage, cheering. Young Pink: Shall we buy a new guitar? Shall we drive a more powerful car? Shall we work straight through the night? Shall we get into fights? Leave the lights on, drop bombs, do tours of the east, contract diseases, bury bones, break up homes, send flowers by phone, take to drink, go to shrinks, give up meat, rarely sleep, keep people as pets, race rats, fill the attic with cash, bury treasure, store up leisure, but never relax at all? With our backs to the wall. The stage explodes in light and pyrotechnics. The crowd chants "Hammer! Hammer!" The band assembles on the front of the stage and does a collective bow. They cross their arms to mimic the band logo of the crossed hammers. The crowd does so as well. The attendee's leave and the band mingle about on stage. Young Pink and Mrs. Floyd embrace and kiss. Young Pink is finally happy. -Have a Cigar- The lights go out but spotlights keep Young Pink's band illuminated. A man in a very, very nice suit appears on stage, he his surrounded by other men in not as nice suits. In his hands is a cigar box. Record Exec: Come in here, dear boy, have a cigar, you're gonna go far. (He opens the box and Young Pink and the band all take cigars) You're gonna fly high, you're never gonna die. You're gonna make if you try, they're gonna love you. The band and Young Pink follow the Record Exec around the stage as he throws money around. Mrs. Floyd does not follow. Record Exec: I always had a deep respect and I mean that most sincere. The band is just fantastic, that is truly what I think. Oh and by the way, which one's Pink? Young Pink gets pushed up in front of the Record Exec by the rest of the band. Mrs. Floyd tries to hold him back but she gets ignored and pushed aside by the band. Record Exec: And if we tell you the name of the game, boy. (He forcibly takes Young Pink's hand and shakes it fiercely) We call it riding the gravy train. The Record Exec produces a piece of paper and the band all rushes to sign it. Mrs. Floyd takes Young Pink's hand to hold him back. He forces his hand from her and signs the paper. She takes several steps back from the band. Pink, in his chair, watches her step back. Record Exec: We're just knocked out. (He stuffs the paper back into his jacket pocket) We heard about the sell out. (He picks up a guitar and hands it to Young Pink) You gotta get an album out, you owe it to the people. We're so happy we can hardly count. (He throws another wad of money across the stage) The spotlight on Mrs. Floyd eventually goes out as she leaves behind the projection screen. Pink watches her go. When she's gone, he returns to his vacant stare. Record Exec: Everybody else is just green. Have you seen the chart? (A sales chart appears on the screen, the numbers and red arrow continue to reach higher and higher) It's a helluva start; it could be made into a monster (he slaps his hand on Young Pink's shoulder) if we all pull together as a team. (He slaps Young Pink on the back) And did we tell you the name of the game, boy? We call it riding the gravy train! The concert attendees flock to the stage as Young Pink blasts into the guitar solo under a pink colored spotlight. Girls climb on stage and hang off of Young Pink as he plays. Tour dates fly by on the screen, images of huge garages filled with cars, Learjet, large parties, rock concerts, and more images of wealth appear on the screen, money gets thrown at the band, the sales chart reaches higher and higher. The music then fades out as the band takes the equipment and leaves the stage. Young Pink picks up the phone on the table next to Pink and dials. The sound of the waiting tone plays as Young Pink grooms himself, bursting with pleasure. Young Pink: (As the waiting tone continues to beep) Ticking away…the moments that make up a dull day…(The phone is answered). Man's voice: Hello? Young Pink loses his happiness instantly. He stands in utter shock. Operator: Yes, this is a collect call to Mrs. Floyd from Mr. Floyd. Will you accept the charges from the United States? The phone is hung up. Young Pink wears the same vacant expression as Pink in the chair. Operator: Oh, he hung up. I wonder why he hung up. That's you residence right? I wonder why he hung up? Is there supposed to be someone else there besides your wife there to answer? The phone rings again. Man's voice: Hello? Operator: This is the United States calling, are we reaching, The phone is hung up again. Young Pink hasn't moved, similar to Pink in the chair. Operator: See he keeps hanging up. And it's a man answering, Young Pink hangs up the phone. -Empty Spaces- He sits down on the floor alone next to the table. Bricks begin to fall on the screen behind him. Young Pink: (Lyrics only, music-less) What shall we use to fill the empty spaces where we used to talk. (Looking up to the screen as an almost completed wall appears) How shall I fill the final places? (Looking to his guitar that's lying on the ground) How should I complete the wall? (He grabs his guitar) -Young Lust- Young Pink stands straight up as the concert attendees all flock around him. Young Pink: I am just the new boy. Stranger in this town. Where are all the good times? Who's gonna show this stranger around? (Young Pink is offered various drinks and other substances, which he ignores). Ooooo, I need a dirty woman. (He looks through the crowd around him) Oooo, I need a dirty girl. The men in the crowd all leave the stage, leaving Young Pink surrounded by these groupies who hang off of him, caress him, kiss him, etc. Young Pink: Will some woman in this desert land, make me feel like a real man. Take this rock and roll, refugee. Oh, babe, set me free. The girls begin to leave Young Pink, until he is left with only one. Young Pink: Ooo, I need a dirty woman. Oooo, I need a dirty girl. The groupie moves into Young Pink and the two embrace and kiss deeply. Bricks fall into place behind them. Pink brings his hand to his head. The groupie breaks away. Young Pink: Ooo, I need a dirty woman. Oooo, I need a dirty girl. The groupie walks away behind the wall, and peeks back playfully, making sure Young Pink is still with her. Young Pink sets his guitar down as the band and concertgoers swoop in setting up his hotel room. Young Pink picks up the telephone receiver; before it makes it to his ear he stops and hangs it up again. He kneels down and holds himself, wiping tears away. He stands, picks up the cigarettes sitting on the table and lights one. Instead of using it himself, he puts it into Pink's hand and walks offstage. -One of My Turns- The groupie comes in from the other side of the wall, stunned. Groupie: Oh wow, what a fabulous room! (Running her hand over the tops of the guitars on the one end) Pink picks up the remote control on the table and turns the TV that is now sitting in front of him on. Groupie: Are all of these your guitars? (She sits down next to Pink, seeing he's not paying attention) This place is bigger than our apartment. (Pink gazes at her for a moment and then goes back to his TV) Erm, can I get a glass of water? (She stands up and begins to walk offstage) Can I get you some? (She leaves the stage. From off stage) Oh, wow! Look at this tub! You wanna take a baaaath? (She enters again with a glass of water; her shirt is also wet now. She sits down next to Pink) What are you watching? (She tries to move into Pink's line of sight, he moves away from her) Hello? (Pink brings his hands up to his head and rubs his temples) Hey, are you feeling okay? (She takes Pink's hand in hers and begins kissing it, one finger at a time) Pink: Day after day, love turns gray. Like the skin on a dying man. (The groupie tries to move in on Pink who doesn't react at all) And night after night, we pretend it's all right. But I have grown older and you have grown colder, and nothing is very much fun anymore. (The groupie gets up off of Pink and walks away. She sits in the corner next to the guitars. Pink doesn't watch her leave) And I can feel one of my turns coming on. And I feel cold as a razorblade, tight as a tourniquet, dry as a funeral drum. Pink screams and kicks the TV off of the stand with both of his feet. He bolts out of the chair and throws it across the stage. The groupie runs for cover as Pink picks up various objects in the room and throw them or topple them over. Pink: Run to the bedroom in the suitcase on the left you'll find my favorite axe! Don't look so frightened this is just a passing phase, one of my bad days! (Kicking the television on the floor) Would you like to watch TV? Or get between the sheets? Or contemplate the silent freeway? Would you like something to eat? (Pink picks up a tray of food and throws it to the floor, he then runs to the end of the stage, balancing on the very end with his arms outstretched) Would you like to learn to fly? Would you like to see me try? (Bricks fall into the wall) Oh, no! (The groupie tries to flee but get caught in Pink's path of destruction; she finally cowers behind the chair) Would you like to call the cops? Do you think it's time I stopped? (She bolts for the wall and disappears behind it) Why are you running away!? -Don't Leave Me Now- Pink falls to the floor and begins picking up pieces of destroyed items in the room. He eventually drops everything and holds his head in his hands. His mother appears from behind the wall, he reaches out to her. Pink: Oooo, babe. Don't leave me now. Don't say it's the end of the road. (Pink crawls toward her, grabbing a pile of flowers that had been knocked to the ground, he offers them to her) Remember the flowers I sent? I need you, babe. (He begins mashing the flowers in his hands) To put through the shredder, in front of my friends oh, babe! (His mother disappears behind the wall, Mrs. Floyd appears from the other side) Don't leave me now. (He crawls toward her) How could you go? When you know how I need you. (He stands straight up and beats his fist into his hand) To beat to a pulp on a Saturday night ohhhhhh, babe! (She disappears behind the wall; the groupie appears from the other side and walks toward him) How could you treat me this way? (He grabs her by the chin) Running away? I need you, babe. (She knocks his hand away and runs behind the wall) Why are you running away?! Ooooo, babe. Pink walks into the destroyed mess of his room. He picks up his guitar and prepares to play. He clenches his fist and shakes with rage. He screams a terrible shriek and bashes his guitar into the ground, breaking it into pieces. The final bricks begin to fall. -Another Brick in the Wall, Pt. 3- Pink throws the destroyed pieces of the guitar to the ground and points to the audience. Pink: I don't need no arms around me! (He kicks a pile of debris on the floor) I don't need no drugs to calm me! (He turns and faces the completed wall) I have seen the writing on the wall! Don't think I need anything at all! (Slowly turns back around) No! Don't think I need anything at all! From behind the wall come his mother, father, the School Master, Mrs. Floyd, the Record Exec, the Groupie, the two original soldiers, and the school children. Pink turns to face them with pure hatred. Pink: All and all it was all just bricks in the wall. (Pink turns to face the audience and points to them) All and all you were all just bricks in the wall. -Goodbye Cruel World- The people from his life all turn around and go behind the wall once again. Pink stares at the completed wall. He turns around and sets his chair back upright, but he doesn't sit down. He just stands behind it. Pink: Goodbye cruel world. I'm leaving you today. Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye. Pink turns and walks toward the wall. He turns around and waves to the audience. Pink: Goodbye all you people. There's nothing you can say to make me change my mind. (He walks to the very edge of the wall and turns around once again) Pink: Goodbye. He steps behind the wall and the lights go out. End Act One -Intermission- The lights come back up and the stage is cleared away. The image of the completed wall remains on the screen. During the intermission the original album versions of Shine On You Crazy Diamond followed by The Great Gig in the Sky play. As the audience reenters the colors of the wall become inverted, the bricks are now black with white lines dividing them. -Hey You- The people from Pink's life, his father and mother, The School Master, his wife, his band mates, the record executive all come out from behind the wall and stand on stage, all separate from each other. The lights go out and leave them all in darkness as the music begins. Pink, looking the same as he did at the end of act one. He walks to the front of the wall and sits with his back against it. Young Pink appears on stage. Young Pink: Hey you, out there in the cold getting lonely getting old, can you feel me? (He approaches Pink) Hey you, standing in the isles with itchy feet and fading smiles and you feel me? (Young Pink kneels next to Pink and grabs him by the arm) Hey you, don't help them to bury the light. Don't give in without a fight. The Personification of The Wall spins out from behind the screen and points at Pink with a smile. Young Pink stands. The Wall: Hey you, out there on your own sitting naked by the phone can you touch me? (The Wall runs to Pink and places his hand on his chest) Hey you, with your ear against the wall (The Wall grabs Pink's face and looks him in the eye) waiting for someone to call out would you touch me? Hey you, would you help me to carry the stone? (The Wall gestures up to the image of the wall. Speaking very lovingly) Open your heart, (Looking up at Young Pink) I'm coming home. Pink puts his hand on The Wall's shoulder, the Wall helps him stand. Soldiers now dressed in the same Nazi Storm Trooper uniforms of The Wall march in and set up Pink's chair, television, and table. The Wall carries Pink to his chair very carefully and slowly. Young Pink: (Stepping away) But it was only fantasy. (Gesturing up to the wall) The Wall was too high, as you can see. (Gazing at Pink as The Wall puts him into his chair) No matter how he tried he could not break free. (Wall Guards grab Young Pink and begin carry him back behind the wall) And the worms ate into his brain. The lights go out except for a single spot in the center of the stage lighting Pink and The Wall. The Wall makes certain Pink is comfortable and begins to walk away. Pink grabs The Wall by the arm. Pink: Hey you, (a spotlight appears on Young Pink before he vanishes) standing in the road always doing what your told can you help me? (Looking out at the audience) Hey you, out there beyond the wall breaking bottles in the hall can you help me? (Looking up at the wall) Hey you, don't tell me there's no hope at all. (Pulling The Wall down to him) Together we stand, divided we fall. The Wall forces himself away and casually walks away behind the wall. The Wall Guards pull Young Pink behind as well. Pink sits alone on stage in darkness once again. -Is There Anybody Out There?- Pink stares blankly at the audience as he did though act one. Pink: Is there anybody out there? (Looking to the left) Is there anybody out there? (To the right) Is there anybody out there? (Slowly turning to the wall) Is there anybody out there? -Nobody Home- Pink sits back down in his chair. He looks at the table sitting next to him and picks up a little black book. He flips through it. Pink: I've got a little black book with my poems in. Got a bag, and a toothbrush, and a comb. When I'm a good dog they sometimes throw me a boney. (He looks himself over. He holds his feet up in the air) I've got elastic bands keepin' my shoes on. (He looks at his hands) I've got those, swollen hand blues. (Looking at the television) I've got thirteen channels of shit on the TV to choose from. (He throws the little black book at the television. Looking up at the light above him) I've got electric light. (Looking to the audience) And I've got second sight. I've got amazing powers of observation. And that is how I know. (Picking up the phone) When I try to get through on the telephone to you. (He hangs it up before it reaches his head) There'll be nobody home. Pink stands up and walks to the back of his chair. Pink: (Running his hands through his hair) I've got the obligatory Hendrix perm, and I've got pinhole burns. (Running his hands over the front of his shirt) All down the front of my favorite satin shirt. (He rips the shirt off and throws it to the floor. He holds his hands up his face) I've got nicotine stains on my fingers. (He covers his face) I've got a silver spoon on a chain. (He leans against the chair) I've got a grand piano to prop up my mortal remains. Pink stands up again and walks to the front of the stage. His eyes are wide open and crazed. Pink: I've got wild staring eyes. (He spreads his arms out) And I've got a strong urge to fly! (He slowly sits down on the edge of the stage) But I've got nowhere to fly to. (Looking up to the sky) Oooh, babe. When I pick up the phone. (He slowly looks back down) There's still nobody home. (He stands again and sits in his chair) I got a pair of Gohills boots. And I've got fading roots. -Vera- Sounds of war once again fill the stage as the soldiers run out fighting an unseen enemy. A plane flies over, followed by an explosion and the soldiers lay dead in the same way they did in Goodbye Blue Sky. Pink: Does anybody here remember Vera Lynn? (Pink's father walks out from the darkness) Remember how she said that, we would meet again, (a high pitched squeal sounds and he falls and dies on the same spot as before) some sunny day? (Pink's mother and Mrs. Floyd walk out from the darkness and lay down next to Pink's father) Vera! Vera! What has become of you? Does anybody else in here, feel the way I do? -Bring the Boys Back Home- As the drum march begins, the fallen soldiers all raise and stand in rows. Pink's father, mother, and Mrs. Floyd all stand as well. They all face the audience. Pink stands. The house lights come on. All: Bring the boys back home! Bring the boys back home! Don't leave the children on their own! Bring the boys- Pink: Back home! The soldiers and Pink's family all leave the stage as Pink slowly sinks into his chair once again. The waiting tone beeps in the place of the music. The School Master: (From behind the wall) Wrong! Do it again! Wrong! Do it again! (Repeated) Groupie: (From behind the wall) Are you feeling okay? (Repeated) Operator: (From behind the wall): And it's a man answering, he keeps hanging up. (Repeated) A loud knocking drowns the other noises. The Wall: (From behind the wall) Time to go! (Knocks) Time to go! (Repeated) Pink: (The rest of the noises all stop) Is there anybody out there? -Comfortably Numb- The Wall appears from behind the screen. He is now wearing a white doctors coat over his Nazi uniform and carrying a clipboard and a pen. He walks casually toward Pink. The Wall: Hello. Is there anybody in there? (He bends over to look Pink in the face) Just nod if you can hear me. (The Wall nods at Pink) Is there anyone at home? (The Wall stands straight upright and holds out his clipboard) Come on, now. I hear your feeling down. Well I can ease your pain; get you on your feet again. (The Wall produces a pen from a coat pocket) Relax. I need some information first. Just the basic facts, can you show me where it hurts? (The Wall clicks his pen and begins to write) Pink: (Never once looking up at The Wall) There is no pain, you are receding. A distant ship smoke on the horizon. You are only coming through in waves. (Glancing up at The Wall) Your lips move, but I can't hear what you're saying. (Looking around, trapped in thought) When I was a child I had a fever. (Holding his hands up) My hands felt just like two balloons. Now I've got that feeling once again (he drops his hands) I can't explain, you would not understand, this is not how I am. I have become comfortably numb. The Wall clicks his pen and puts it back in his pocket. He moves over to the table and places a small kit from his pocket on it. He opens it and pulls a syringe from it. Pink: I have become comfortably numb. The Wall taps the syringe and walks back to the other side of Pink. He grabs Pink's arm. The Wall: Okay. Just a little pinprick. (He stabs the needle into Pink's arm) There'll be no more, (He and Pink scream in unison). But you may feel a little sick. (The Wall pulls out the needle and haphazardly throws it aside) Can you stand up? (Pink begins to stand) I do believe it's working, (Right next to Pink's face) good. That'll keep you going for the show. (Taking off his white coat) Come on its time to go. Pink: There is no pain, you are receding. (Wall Guards move in and begin to take things off stage) A distant ship smoke on the horizon. (Looking to The Wall as he walks away) You are only coming through in waves. Your lips move, but I can't hear what you're saying. (Mrs. Floyd walks out from behind the wall and moves across the stage) When I was a child, I caught a fleeting glimpse out of the corner of my eye. I turned to look, (He moves toward her but his held back by The Wall) but it was gone. (He reaches out to her as he his pulled back, extending one finger in desperation to reach her) I cannot put finger on it now. (Mrs. Floyd walks off stage. Pink stands defeated) The child is grown. The dream is gone. (The Wall presents Pink with a shining new guitar) I have become comfortably numb. (The Wall Guards and The Wall all walk off the stage and behind the wall as the lights go down to a single spot on Pink as he stands in the middle of the stage playing the guitar solo. He doesn't move. There is no passion, no feeling, and no emotion in what he plays. The music eventually fades out) -The Show Must Go On- Pink stands alone onstage as the song begins. There is no emotion in his face as he lifts his hands from the guitar. He looks into his hands and then blankly into the audience. Pink: Must the show go on? Two wall guards come in from behind the wall and take the guitar from Pink and lead him up to the wall. Pink: (Delirious, to the wall guards) Take me home. (Echoes. Slowly regaining feeling and emotion) Take me home! Pink: There must be some mistake, I didn't mean to let them take away my soul, am I too old is it too late? Where has the feeling gone? (Looking to the Guards holding him back) Will I remember the songs? Wall Guards: The show must go on. The lights cut out. -In The Flesh- The lights come back on as Wall Guards come out and begin setting the stage, a podium is placed in the place of Pink's chair, and three red flags with the crossed hammer emblem in the center are draped over the wall. Wall Guards march in and line up in front of the podium. They stand in two rows leaving a wide space between the two, making the podium easily visible. The Wall Guards holding back Pink begin to put the Storm Trooper uniform on him as the lights all go down. A spotlight follows The Wall make his walk between the Guards, shaking the hands of some as he goes, to the podium, he's carrying in his hand a long white cane. He stands behind the podium and gives a smiling wave to Pink. He turns to the Guards and the audience. The Wall: So you, thought you, might like to, go to the show. To feel the warm thrill of confusion that, space cadet glow. (He leans in on the podium) I've got some bad news for you, sunshine. (Gesturing to Pink) Pink, isn't well! He stayed back at the hotel. (The Guards pull Pink back against the wall) And they sent us along as a surrogate band. We're gonna find out where you fans really stand! (He leans in again and scans the audience very carefully) Are there any queers in the theatre tonight? (Standing back with his arms spread) Get them up against the wall! Wall Guards: Against. The. Wall. The Wall: (A spotlight lights up a random point in the audience. The Wall points to it) There's on in the spotlight, he don't look right to me! Get him up against the wall. Wall Guards: Against. The. Wall. The Wall: (A spotlight hits a different point in the audience) And that one looks Jewish. (A different spotlight hits a different point) And that one's a coon! (The Wall takes a step back, disgusted) Who let all of this riff raff into the room? (A spotlight hits a point in the audience, The Wall is shocked) There's one smoking a joint! (A spotlight hits a point in the audience, The Wall is confused) And that one's got spots. (The Wall leans in) If I had my way, I'd have all of you shot! A firework explosion lights the stage as the Wall Guards break into applause. The Wall walks in front of the podium and waves to them. He raises his arms and does the crossed hammer salute. The Guards return it. Pink takes the opportunity to sneak away from the Guards who were holding him back against the wall. -Run Like Hell- The Guards salute The Wall as he stands in front of the podium. They march together to close the gap between them as Pink tries to sneak away. The Guards all turn to face the audience and raise their hands in a Nazi salute. They swing their arm to the right, extending it all the way out, and then extends their left arm out. They then bring their arms together above their heads in the crossed hammer salute. They then all turn and point as a spotlight hits Pink as he tries to sneak away. Pink runs to the other side of the stage as a spotlight hits him there too. Pink walks back to the middle of them all as the spotlights meet. The Guards all march apart as The Wall walks down to meet Pink face to face. The Wall: Run! (The Wall Guards join in chanting this at Pink who takes several steps back and tries to run as Wall Guards step in front of him every time) You better make your face up with your favorite disguise! (Wall Guards hold Pink by the shoulders, as The Wall looks him up and down) With your button down lip and your roller blind eyes. (The Wall Guards throw Pink to the side, he falls to the ground) With your empty smile (The Wall gives a fake smile) and your hungry heart. (The Wall holds his hands over his heart. His face turns to one of disgust) Feel the bile rising from your guilty past. (The Wall reaches down for Pink who runs away from him, only to be grabbed by Wall Guards) With your nerves in tatters and your cockleshell shatters as the hammers batter down your door, (He raises the white cane to strike Pink) You'd better run! Pink breaks from the guards and tries to run while being blocked off at every angle by the Guards. The Wall Guards chant "Run" at him. Pink is grabbed and brought to The Wall. The Wall: You'd better run all day and run all night. (He grabs Pink by the chin and brings his face to his) Keep your dirty feelings deep inside. (Wall Guards bring out the groupie from behind the wall and bring her in front of Pink) If you're taking your girlfriend out tonight, (The Wall grabs the groupie by the hair and pulls her head back) you better park the car well out of sight. (He throws the groupie to the ground) Cause if we catch you in the backseat trying to pick her locks, (he grabs Pink from the Guards and brings him to his knees) we're gonna send you back to mother in a cardboard box! You'd better run! (The Wall throws Pink to the floor; as the groupie is drug back behind the wall, Pink tries to reach for her as The Wall kicks him to the ground) Pink no longer fights back. The Wall Guards pick him up and hold him against the wall. They force him out of his clothes and begin dressing him in the Wall Guard Storm Trooper uniform. The Wall laughs and applauds as this happens. The Guards open up and reveal Pink in full uniform. He salutes the Guards as they begin chanting "Hammer!" -Waiting for the Worms- Pink: Eins, zwei, drei, alle! The Wall walks over to Pink and drapes his black coat around him. Pink puts his hand on The Wall's shoulder. Pink: You cannot reach me now. (To the audience) No matter how you try. (Taking several steps forward) Goodbye cruel world, it's over. Walk on by. The Wall steps back to the wall and walks behind it. The Guards line up in front of Pink on his platform. Pink looks happy. Pink: (A single spotlight falls on Pink) Sitting in a bunker. (Turning to the wall) Here behind my wall. (Looking down to the Guards and the audience) Waiting for the worms to come. (Pink spreads his hands out. The stage is lit by red lights that go in and out with the beat and then returns to the single spot) In perfect isolation. Here behind my wall. (Looking again to the audience) Waiting for the worms to come. The Wall appears from behind the wall and presents Pink with a megaphone as the red lights pulse on and off. Pink brings it up and speaks. The lights shift from Pink to the Guards when they speak, white when on Pink, red when on the wall guards. Pink: (Pacing back and forth, through the megaphone) We're waiting to succeed and we are going to convene outside Brixton town hall where we'll be, Wall Guards: (Looking to the left) Waiting. Pink: To cut down the deadwood. Wall Guards: (Looking to the right) Waiting. Pink: To clean up the city. (Waiting) To follow the worms. (Waiting) To put on a black shirt. (Waiting) To weed out the weakly. (Waiting) To smash in their windows and kick in their doors. (Waiting) For the final solution to strengthen the strain! (Waiting) To follow the worms. (Waiting) To turn on the showers and fire the ovens. (Waiting) (Pointing randomly into the audience) For the queens and the coons and the reds and the Jews! (Waiting) To follow the worms. Pink lowers the megaphone and gazes across the audience. The light is a peaceful blue like in Goodbye Blue Sky. Pink: Would you like to see Britannia rule again, my friend? (Pink extends his hand to the audience) All you need to do is follow the worms! The lights return to the menacing red. The Guards are now standing in rows facing to the right and the left; they are holding overly large red and black hammers. They pound them to the ground in time to the music. They stop suddenly as Pink addresses the audience under the blue light. Pink: Would you like to send our colored cousins home again, my friend? (Pink extends his hand to the audience) All you need to do is follow the worms! (The flags fall down from the wall) The Guards begin pounding with their hammers chanting, "Hammer" as The Wall appears and takes Pink's megaphone from him. The Wall shouts orders to the Guards though it as Pink takes several steps back, his hand on his head. He turns around to face the wall. Suddenly footage of giant Marching Hammers appears on it. Pink takes several steps back in shock, watching the Guards hammer away in horror. The Wall: (To Pink) So you, thought you, might like to, go to the show? (Continues "In the Flesh?") Pink turns around, as his father appears behind him in his tattered and bloody uniform. He begins to sing "The Thin Ice". The School Master grabs Pink by his coat and throws him back as he shouts, "If you don't eat your meat, you can't have any pudding!" Pink's mother puts her arms around him singing, "Hush now baby, baby don't you cry". Soldiers appear on stage singing "Goodbye Blue Sky". The Record Exec appears singing "Have a Cigar". The waiting tone plays loudly as the Operator states that "It's a man answering" and repeating the phone conversation. The groupie appears and threateningly asks him if he's feeling okay. The Wall comes up next to Pink and begins shouting "Time to Go!" repeatedly. The Hammers continue to March as the Guards continue to chant "Hammer!" Pink falls to his knees as all of the show falls down around him. -Stop- Pink: STOP! The lights go out except for a single spot on Pink sitting in the middle of the stage. The Wall, his mother, Mrs. Floyd, and The School Master all leave the stage. The rest of the characters fall to the ground and lay there in darkness as only one light shines on Pink. Pink: I wanna go home. (Taking off his Nazi outfit) Take off this uniform and leave the show. (Pink crawls to put his back against the wall) I'm waiting in this cell because I have to know. Have I been guilty all this time? The color of the wall turns it's natural white. -The Trial- The people lying on the ground get back up and line themselves up in front of the stage and sit down, making the jury. The Wall steps on stage and stands in the center. He takes a large bow. The Wall: Good morning, Worm your honor. The crown will plainly show the prisoner who now stands before you (quickly moves up next to Pink) was caught red-handed showing feelings. (The Wall looks disgusted) Showing feelings of an almost human nature. (He shakes his finger at Pink who sits motionless) This will not do. Call the School Master! (The Wall walks off to the side) The School Master: (Running in from behind the wall) I always said he'd come to no good in the end your honor! (Shaking his cane at Pink and advancing menacingly toward him) If they let me have my way I would have (wringing his hands on his cane) flayed him into shape! (Quickly turning on his heel and appearing disinterested) But my hands were tied. The bleeding hearts and artists let him get away with murder! (Raising his cane to strike Pink) Let me hammer him today! (The Wall grabs his cane before he can strike and pulls The School Master to the side. The Lights fade except a pink spotlight on Pink) Pink: Crazy. Toys in the attic I am crazy. Truly gone fishing. (On the wall plays an animation of a leaf falling in the wind that slowly turns into a man. I then turns back into a leaf and blows away) They must have taken my marbles away! Jury: Crazy, toys in the attic he is crazy! Mrs. Floyd: (Running in from behind the wall) You little shit you're in it now, I hope they throw away the key. (Running to Pink and grabbing him up by the arm) You should have talked to me more often than you did, (throwing Pink to the ground) but no! (Grabbing Pink up by his collar) You had to go your own way, have you broken any homes up lately? (To the jury) Just five minutes, worm your honor. Him, me, alone. (The Wall grabs Mrs. Floyd and pulls her to the side) Mother: (Coming in from behind the wall) Babe! (She picks Pink up in her arms) Come to Mother, baby, let me hold you in my arms! (She holds Pink in a similar fashion as Mary holds Jesus in the statue Pieta by Michelangelo; she rocks him back and forth) M'lud I never wanted him to get in any trouble (she brings Pink up and hugs him tightly), why'd he ever have to leave me? Worm, your honor, let me take him home! (The Wall separates Pink from his mother and pulls her to the side. The pink spotlight again illuminates Pink) Pink: Crazy. Over the rainbow I am crazy. Bars in the window. (Animation of a man flying through the sky plays on the wall). There must have been a door there in the wall. When I came in! (The man breaks through the sky revealing the wall once again). Jury: Crazy! Over the rainbow he is crazy! The lights go out as a red light follows Young Pink dressed in Jurors robes and a curled powdered wig. He carries one of the large red and black hammers as a walking cane. Judge: (To the jury and the witnesses) The evidence before the court is incontrovertible, there's no need for the jury to retire! (The jury begins to talk amongst themselves. The Judge marches to Pink who sits against the wall) In all my years of judging, I have never heard before of someone more deserving of the full penalty of law! (The Wall brings forward Pink's mother and Mrs. Floyd) The way you made them suffer, you're exquisite wife and mother, fills me with the urge to defecate! (His mother and Mrs. Floyd try to grab Pink, The Wall holds them back shouting "Shit on him judge!" The judge holds his hand up to them) Since! (Back to Pink) My friend, you have revealed your deepest fear! (He picks Pink up and puts him on his feet) I sentence you to be exposed before your peers! (He turns to the jury and audience) TEAR DOWN THE WALL!! All: TEAR DOWN THE WALL! TEAR DOWN THE WALL! (Repeated) The jury and the witnesses grab their hammers and march up to the wall. The lights go on and off in time to the chanting. The crowd reaches the wall and pull back to strike it. When they strike the lights go out and the image of the wall explodes and falls to rubble in slow motion. -Outside the Wall- A very soft yellow light, like a sunrise, fills the stage as fog rolls in from the debris of the wall. Young Pink throws his hammer down and removes his wig and robes. His mother, father, and wife all stand and go into his arms. He turns and addresses the audience. Young Pink: All alone, or in twos, the ones who really love you walk up and down outside the wall. (He turns to Pink and extends his hand to him) Some hand in hand, (Pink takes his hand) and some gather together in bands. (Pink stands and joins the rest in a row) The bleeding hearts, and the artists make their stand. (The rest of the jury stand in rows behind Pink and his family) And when they've given you their all, some stagger, and fall. After all it's not easy. Beating your heart against some mad buggers wall. Pink and his family bow to the audience and leave the stage. The rest of the cast steps forward row-by-row, bow, and leave. The house lights come on. -Outro- As the audience leaves, the original recording of the song Wish You Were Here plays. 


End file.
